To Rescue Me
by Dargon-chan
Summary: Miroku and Sango’s demise has affected her greatly, and InuYasha believes he is responsible for their inevitable deaths. Trapped in an era where she doesn’t belong, and separated from family and familiarity, how will Kagome ever survive?....SessKag


**To Rescue Me**

**Summary**: Miroku and Sango's demise has affected her greatly, and InuYasha believes he is responsible for their inevitable deaths. Trapped in an era where she doesn't belong, and separated from family and familiarity, how will Kagome ever survive? Lately, it seems like misfortune is just poking fun at her…Sess/Kag

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha? Of course he's not mine.

Chapter One

…

The dull but steady beats upon the window pane was what woke Kagome with a start. Silently and without movement, she glanced to find InuYasha tapping delicately at her balcony window. Quietly, she arose from her warm bed and dragged her sleep-heavy body to the sliding window.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered, glancing at her digital clock on the nightstand. She was slightly annoyed that the hanyou would visit her so late in the night. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Kagome yawned, but stopped midway when she noticed the stunned and slightly panicked look upon InuYasha's face. She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, and found that he was trembling slightly.

"K-Kagome…" he stuttered, and cleared his throat. Kagome waited as patiently as she could for him to finish, trying to keep her anxiety under control. "It's happened, Kagome. It's happened…" Her eyes widened considerably as her mind scrambled to comprehend. Her blue orbs studied his own for a moment more before she sunk to her knees, and struggled to keep herself from crying out. Kagome felt an arm wrap awkwardly around her shoulders as InuYasha tried his best to comfort her. She took a moment to rest her head against his chest before gathering the courage to stand using her half-demon companion for help.

With eyes blurred with unshed but inevitable tears, she allowed herself to be shakily picked up by the hanyou, and clad in her pajamas left in the direction of the well house.

…

For the first time in her Feudal Era travels, Kagome did not pause for a second to enjoy the beauty of the nature around her. Her mind and body in a state of harsh despair, she was carried off deep into the forest by InuYasha, who remained abnormally silent through out their march.

The tears that Kagome had formerly kept bottled suddenly poured from her eyes as they neared a clearing in the woodland. Squirming out of the hanyou's hold, she let herself collapse helplessly onto the slightly wet grass. Dejectedly she crawled her way over to the large and fresh crater that lay innocently in the middle of the clearing. When she reached her destination, a sudden thought burned in her foggy mind.

Frantically, Kagome twisted to look at the hanyou that had moved not an inch from where she'd left him. "S-Sango…w-where is…?" He looked sadly at her and Kagome could not hold back the loud wail that escaped her quivering form. Sobbing loudly, she buried herself into the cold ground where not only one, but two people had met an unfair demise. '_Miroku…Sango…'_ Kagome couldn't help but grab onto the earth even harder as she recalled her and Sango's conversation not more than two days ago…

**Flashback**

"_Sango!" Kagome sang as she grabbed her friend around the shoulders and swung the taller girl into an embrace. Sango laughed and returned Kagome's crushing hug. "So, I take it you've heard the news?" Sango asked her voice full of a happiness Kagome had not seen for a long time. "Yes, oh, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" The miko replied, her face plastered with a silly grin. As she added, "But I do wonder what took so long…" Sango released her hold on the petite woman she viewed as her sister. Swatting playfully at the silly young girl, she sighed happily. "I know, now that we're finally getting married it's hard to recall what kept us in the first place._

"

_Kagome grinned smugly. "I bet the family in the East will be shocked to know that their Sango married a pervert! Oh, I can hear it now…" Kagome sighed dreamily but broke into a fit of giggles imagining Sango's cousins receiving the invitation for the wedding._

_Sango frowned, but soon followed Kagome into a fit laughter. Her remaining family would be rather surprised that she had accepted Miroku's offer, mostly because on the most recent visit her and Miroku had been in a heated argument over his womanizing. _

_Sango sighed once again and plopped down on the ground and Kagome joined her. "Kagome…" Sango said, her eyes avoiding the young miko at her side. Kagome nodded for her to continue. "Even though, all those times, I said I hated that hentai…" Kagome giggled, but not loud enough that Sango heard. Sango turned around so she could face Kagome and the young girl quieted instantly at the seriousness and intensity of what the taijai said next._

"_I've really always loved him though Kagome, more than anyone else."_

**End **

"Oh Sango….Miroku…" Kagome sobbed. _'At least they didn't go alone…no matter how unfair; they didn't leave each other behind…'_ After another moment of tears, she scrubbed her eyes dry and attempted to stand. _'This isn't how they'd want me to be.'_

On shaky and unbalanced legs, the young girl made her way over to the hanyou whose face was hidden beneath a curtain of hair. "InuYasha…" Kagome called to him as she reached out for his hands which hung limply from his sides.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome tried again and went to move his thick hair from his face but stopped when she felt his claws pierce her hands. Gasping, she tried to untangle theirs fingers and stop the deadly claws from sinking further into her hands. "InuYasha! Stop, please stop!" she tried desperately, but realized it was hopeless. "Oh…InuYasha…." Kagome whispered, when she realized the reasons for his actions.

The hanyou stood stiffly as he tried to control himself, his eyes flashing red and gold as the struggle continued. "I-I didn't protect them…" he gasped out, his voice sounding alien and enraged. Kagome ignored the claws so deep into her hands and desperately tried to get through to the half-demon.

"It wasn't your fault! InuYasha, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it!" Kagome shouted, and opened her mouth to continue but stopped when she heard the frightening voice now coming from her companion. "I was the leader. It was my job to protect them!" InuYasha yelled, his body shaking wildly. "I failed them…I failed." Suddenly, his body ceased to move. Kagome held her breath as she waited for him to look up, to look at her. When he did, she stood shock still as she registered the red of his eyes and the jagged marking that lined his cheeks. Kagome was even more surprised though when the claws removed themselves from her hands carefully. Confused, she looked up in time to see the inu-hanyou running rapidly into the forest. _'He had Tetsusaiga, but he still transformed…'_

Once more, Kagome made her way over to the crater and sat at the edge. Even though they had defeated Naraku, the kazana in Miroku's hand never went away. Miroku just brushed it off, but it was easy to see his disappointment. _'He said I didn't matter…oh poor Miroku…'_ Last week, the group had noticed that Miroku became quiet and would usually only speak to his intended, Sango. Kagome of course had asked Sango out of concern for her friends' well-being. Sango said that she didn't quite know herself, so Kagome had asked InuYasha. The hanyou was the only one out of the group that knew the source of Miroku's troubles.

"It's that damn hand of his." InuYasha answered, and Kagome stared at him, waiting for him explain further. It took several moments, but finally the hanyou gave in and sighed angrily at the miko and her longing to understand everything. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you cannot ever tell anyone else, not Sango or Shippo, not even Kaede, got it? InuYasha asked with an irritable sigh and Kagome promised him. "That kazana is still getting wider." Kagome gasped. "I know, I know, but you didn't hear it from me. Miroku also said that it probably meant nothing either, so don't get yourself all worked up baka." Kagome ignored the insult and walked off to think.

It had been only two days ago when the possibility that Miroku's curse would be his end became a concern. Sometimes at dinner, or generally when they took a rest, a sudden gust of powerful wind would make its presence known amongst the travelers. When they realized it was coming from Miroku's kazana, they had questioned him. He smiled and came up with excuse that he had accidentally loosened the beads.

Now, he was gone, and Kagome would never see him again…

Kagome wondered about Sango. Had she willing joined Miroku in the afterlife, or had it all been a mistake? Common sense and years of knowing Sango led mostly to the conclusion that the young exterminator had willing faced her end with the man she loved. Although Kagome was very heart-broken by terrible her loss, she also knew that it was for the better that they had gone together. If Sango had been left behind, her life would have been miserable…and she had suffered so much loss already.

Tears threatened at the thought of the girl the Kagome had adopted as her sister, but quickly Kagome dried them. Sango and Miroku wouldn't have wanted her to be upset and grieve, they would have wanted her to be happy, and just remember them. Kagome didn't want to disappoint them, so she refused to cry.

The sun made itself known over the hillside as it began to rise. A sudden thought floated across Kagome's mind and she was taken from her thoughts. "I never left Mom a note!" She went to get up, but first said a quiet prayer to her friends. With one last look back, she ran in the direction of the well.

"Oh, Mom's so going to kill me…" Kagome said to herself as she continued her sprint home. When she reached her destination, she took a fraction of a second to climb over the lip of the well before plunging into its depths. As she was falling, Kagome noticed that something was not right. She was just falling, no light, no magic… Panicking, she grabbed onto the dangling vines that hung off the lip of the wooden well. Panting for air, she climbed out of the well and collapsed from the exhaustion of the day's events so far.

She sat with her back against the well's frame, her body limp and tired. Her eyes were wide and slightly red from crying. Her numb brain tried to sort out everything, find a solution, but all was in vain.

InuYasha had left somewhere, he was probably dead or with Kikyo, and after the final battle with Naraku, she had released him from the command beads that had brought them together in the first place. She and InuYasha weren't romantically together. True, she still did have slight feelings for him, but that was expected. The hanyou had been her first love, and was now her best friend. Sometime ago, Kagome had come to terms with the fact that his heart belonged to another, and she couldn't change that. As of now, she and InuYasha were just on friendly terms, even though her heart still ached for him from time to time.

Kagome realized though that now, she was stuck here. In the past, an ear in which she really didn't belong. Her mother back home had no idea where her daughter had run off to in the middle of the night, and if she was ok. Everything she knew was five hundred years away and most likely she wouldn't be getting back to it anytime soon. Brokenly, she lowered her heads into her hands. She missed her family already, her clothes, her food, her home, even her friends who were sometimes annoying. She missed everything.

What would she do, now that she was trapped here, in the past, alone?

…

Alrighty! This is my first fanfiction, and up until now, I have been strictly a reviewer. Please review and tell me whatcha think, because it would mean a whole lot to me! 


End file.
